


Out Over Open Waters

by Himring



Series: Numenor [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book: Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth, Cross-cultural, Elves, Gen, Númenor, Seafaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: The first of the great seafarers of Numenor is inspired by the tales of Elvish mariners of the First Age.
Series: Numenor [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144324
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

‘You have not met?’ said Voronwe. ‘This is Erellont, who sailed with Earendil, forefather of your king.’

Instinctively, Veantur looked up at the sky.

‘I sailed the seas with him!’ said Erellont, smiling.

They walked along the shoreline together. Erellont spoke of long voyages, of wondrous sights, but also hardships, how they had starved, reduced to eating the pulp of unfamiliar plants.

Voronwe picked up a snail shell, tiny and whorled. His gaze was far away.

‘I heard the conches of Ulmo once,’ he said.

Sighing, Erellont nodded.

‘Will you advise me how to build a seaworthy vessel?’ asked Veantur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Naturalist's Guide to Middle-earth challenge at the SWG.  
> The prompts used were: Survival on Land and Sea (edible parts of plants), Sea and land snails (sea snail, conch).  
> Also incorporates Tolkien Weekly prompts for the Sea Places challenge: shoreline, open water.


	2. Chapter 2

Erellont and Voronwe did not leave until Veantur had detailed plans for the construction of a shipyard and the expansion of the harbour in the bay of Romenna.

‘Did I not myself receive unstinting help from Cirdan?’ said Voronwe, when Veantur thanked them repeatedly. ‘Greet my kinsman for me when you see him! He will receive you kindly.’

Much work still needed to be done, before Veantur’s first ship could set sail or he could hope to lay eyes on the fabled Cirdan, but in his dreams he already heard the waves beating on the beaches and cliffs of Middle-earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Numenor Week on Tumblr, incorporating the rest of the prompts of the Sea Places challenge at Tolkien Weekly: harbour, bay, beach, cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 x 100 words in MS Word
> 
> More about Erellont here: [**Three Mariners**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645053)
> 
> More about Voronwe helping Elros and Numenor: [**The Trees of Numenor**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083044)


End file.
